


EVEREYD4Y

by Ethfkdu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Diary/Journal, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethfkdu/pseuds/Ethfkdu
Summary: October 13, 2006,Hello diary!Today is my birthday and I'm finally 6 years old! I promise to write things here more than once. Not everyday, but at least my future self can read many entries, okay?Love,Tsunayoshi
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. 16th of October, year 2006.

**Author's Note:**

> Diary AU ; 1827. Post/canon - headcanon. Teen-form!Arcobaleno. 8-year-old Lambo/I-pin, 10-year-old!Fuuta. Around chapters where Tsunayoshi's finally entering the middle school, the following happenings will be/might be taken inspiration from WINNER's (a korean K-pop group) album, EVERYD4Y.

**October 16, 2006,**

_Hello, diary! How are you doing today?_

_The elementary school is really boring earlier. We only answered some test papers as our review material for the rest of the week. It's... hard. I still don't understand anything! It's frustrating. And as always...... they keep on making fun of me. How sad is that?... Hahaha._

_But then something happened that made my day complete!_

_Today, I saw a man beating up a group of... thugs? I don't know. He's so cool! He muttered something about how they're crowding and trying to attack a helpless little animal to fall under... carbon...? Category? I didn't really catch it, but yeah! He also said no one is allowed to hurt people that are part od his territory. How cool is that?! He protects people from those kind of guys! He also seem to be very skillful while using those silver sticks.... attached... in his arms. It's weird. Especially when his eyes were sharp when he beat them up, but immediately unsharp...? the moment he looked at my direction. It's odd, but I feel really calm after that. I didn't get a chance to talk to him because he went away immediately after he broke our staring contest, but the next time I see him, I'll give him a bar of chocolate as a thank-you gift!_

_Give the mysterious hero a gift! That's my resolve!_

**Love,**  
_**Tsunayoshi** _


	2. 18th of October, year 2006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for the dates. Also, might contain incorrect description of education activities in Japan.

**_October 18, 2006_ ,**

_Hey diary. Today is a sad day._

_Today was... horrible. My classmates are making fun of me. Someone stole my bento while I wasn't on my seat. Someone also stole the chocolate bar I kept for the mysterious hero last Monday. They also started to tear my papers and reviewers as if I don't belong to school, saying I should've just stayed on my home because I'm so dumb and useless... It hurt me so much, it hurt more than the punch I received earlier from the upper grade bully who wants some money. They're so cruel. They keep saying mean things as well, but— but is it... It's true, right? I never really got higher grades than 76. It's a pity. I keep on bringing shame to my mom. I'm so dumb and useless._

_I never get the chance to met the mysterious hero again, but maybe I really can't see him anymore. Or I don't want him to see me anymore. I'm only digging my own grave, right? Because why would a hero hang out with a likes of me...? The hero will probably laugh at me and regret saving me from those thugs. Hehe._

_Today is a sad day, diary. But I promise to work on my lessons from now on so at least I can get 80-83 for my average at least. Studying hard for my mama!_

_**Love,** _

_**Tsunayoshi** _


	3. 19th of October, year 2006

**October 19. 2006,**

_Hey._

_Today, I didn't go to school._

_Everything is so painful. Mom said I dislocated my shoulder. I don't know what it means, but whatever it is, it's painful. I have a very bad fever. I still have right now and it's just 18:10. Hmm. I'm such an unlucky brunet, huh? I wish those bullies will stop bothering me on Monday._

_I can't help but to think about the hero, too! I can't sleep peacefully, so I tend to think about him and imagine our official meeting. I think we can't become friends. I really don't see him as a friendly human or something... But I hope we could become, at least, an acquaintance. Thinking about him oddly feels reassuring, though. And it made me peaceful. It helps me fall asleep easily, even though I eventually get up every two hours or so._

_To get better and meet the mysterious hero! Also not to make mom worry about me!_

_**Love,** _

_**Tsunayoshi** _


	4. 21st of October, year 2006

**October 21, 2006,**

_Diary!_

_Today, mom let me come with her to buy groceries after we went to the doctors. Since mom already went to the market yesterday, we only need some more things for the house and some processed ingredients for her cooking and pancakes! We bought some bacons, too! I never knew supermarkets are hugeeeee. I only saw it on TV and I thought it only have two, big cabinets where everything is stored. I was wrong! Haha!_

_Mom also got me four packs of biscuits and seven bars of chocolates. She said it's because I was being a good boy and I managed to get 83 to 85 with my tests yesterday! Dad also approved with the chocolates so mom got me three more bars than my usual four. I am really happy! Mom and Dad told me I shouldn't eat it everyday because it might hurt my teeth. I am okay with that. I don't really eat sweets at school... because they'll just get it from me even when I tried my hardest to hide it from them..._

_Oh well. It's a fun day today! I am now promising to pass my tests and grades to make mom and dad happy._

**_Love,_ **

**_Tsunayoshi_ **


	5. 24th of October, year 2006

**October 24, 2006,**

_Hey, diary. It's a sad day again._

_My classmates are so mean to me today. I don't know why, but I'm so sad right now. They grab me and pushed me off the stairs. I have four bruises. and it hurts when i touch it. They also got my lunchbox and I got nothing to eat during lunch break._

_Diary, why are they always making it hard for me to have a good day? Monday was nice because no one went to me... maybe they waited for me to settle nicely to attack me. I don't know what's wrong with them. I'm sad. I cried, too. But I'm used to it now._

_I am friendless as well._

_**Love,** _

_**Tsunayoshi** _


	6. 27th of October, year 2006

* * *

**October 27, 2006,**

_Hey diary! Today is okay._

_My teacher handed us a single sheet of paper with drawings on it. She tasked us to color it nicely. My classmates, all of them have crayons, but I don't have it anymore. The bullies swipe it away from me yesterday. I couldn't just get it from them, could I? It's sad. The teacher noticed it, but she only smiled at me and told me it'll be my homework and I can go home early today. I am so happy! My teacher is so good to me, and she knew the bullies are bugging me. I'll give her chocolates tomorrow as a thank-you gift._

_Also! I managed to see the amazing hero a moment ago! But... I wasn't able to talk to him..._

_**Love,** _

_**Tsunayoshi** _


	7. 29th of October, year 2006

**October 29, 2006,**

_Hey, diary! Today is grocery shopping day!_

_Mom once again brought me to the supermarket to help her with the groceries. She said I am a good boy because I still have my chocolates we bought last week and I still have two more packs of biscuits left. I told her I won't buy snacks this week and she's very delighted. She smiled at me and I feel so warm! I'm so happy! And because I was a good boy for the whole week, she told me I can pick what dish she'll make for dinner. Oh! I immediately asked for fried chicken! And macaroni soup! But then... I thought fried chicken is not okay with the soup, and the soup is not supposed to be for dinner, so I told mama I want macaroni soup for tomorrow's breakfast and have fried chicken for dinner and she agreed! I also told her I want to learn how to cook and asked her if I can help her cook the chicken._

_Today is a happy day. And some of the bullies are not coming to me anymore. My grades are getting better too! I won't be sad anymore._

**_Love,_ **

**_Tsunayoshi_ **


	8. 31st of October, year 2006

**October 31, 2006,**

_Hey, diary. We were at the zoo earlier!_

_It was a field trip to our local zoo and our teacher tasked us again to write a short esay...? Ezsey...? I don't know what is the word, but it's something like that. She explained it to us though. She said we'll write a story about 'what if our favorite animals are our pets?' the due date is on November six... But it's okay! It's hard because I love all animals. But I will do my best!_

_Well, we visited every animals inside the zoo. I saw lots of lots of birds! Some are small. Some are big! Like the eagle and the owl! I saw monkeys, too! And we fed the crocodiles some raw chicken. It was scary! But we're guided and taken care of so we're not afraid! We also saw tigers when we're riding the 'Jungle Bus'! It's scary. Really really really scary! A tiger jump on our bus so we cried! But the guide said it's okay and we are safe. She told us to feeld the tigers with raw chicken using a long tongs so it won't bite our fingers. Some of my classmates are afraid, but I wasn't afraid anymore so I fed the tigers with chicken. My classmates were surprised and they congratulated me! They told me I'm not a Dame anymore so I am happy!_

_We really had a good day today! I will miss the animals on the zoo. I hope my classmates will stop bullying me and start to befriend me._

**_Love,_ **

**_Tsunayoshi_ **


	9. 4th of November, year 2006

**November 4, 2006**

_Hey, diary! Today, mom brought me to a caffey. I made friends with the workers and I saw the amazing hero again!_

_While me and mama were comin home from the market, we were stopped and hold by the police because there was an accident on the intersection. We started walking away because mama said we'll wait for it to ses... sez? I don't know the word... But she said we'll wait for it to ses fire. Mama went inside and the workers greeted us with a smile. Mama amd the girl worker talked for a bit. They're smiling and laughing, too! The worker then asked me if I want something to drink. I said i want milk... Then the next boy worker laughed and told me I'm a growing boy... I'm so embarrassed, but it's true! I'm a growing baby boy! He gave me a mug of milk. And a slice of cake, too! He's very kind so I gave him two chocolates as a thank-you. I bought it earlier, hehe. He smiled at me and told me I'm always welcome on their caffey!_

_It's 14:47 when we bid goodbye to them because mama said the comosyon? comowsyon...? Like it's already ses fire so we're safe to go home. Then suddenly, I saw the amazing hero on the intersection near our block! I didn't asked for permission to mama... I just run from her and went to the hero, holding a chocolate bar with me. I approached him and hugged him! But... He smack the stick...? on my head and it hurts! I almost cried... But then he stopped walking and faced me. He asked me who I am and why I hugged him. I told him I am Sawada Tsunayoshi and thanked him for saving me last last last week. I also asked him if we can be friends, but he didn't answer me... So I asked his name... And he only told me he's Kyoya. He also said he was 'patrolling' Namimori so he needs to go. Before he leaves, I gave him the chocolate bar and bif good bye again and went to mom who's waiting at me on our block. Mom said he's a scary boy, but she's happy that I made friends with him and thanked him properly. Mom said I have a good heart and smiled at me again._

_Ah, today is full of friends making. I'm happy!_

_**Love,** _

_**Tsunayoshi** _


End file.
